


Heroes and Brigands

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay veteran Owain teaches his partner the ropes, though bedroom roleplay differs wildly from Owain's usual antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the healer’s valiant attempts to free himself from the ropes that bound his wrists to the headboard of the bed, it was for naught. Even if he managed to somehow escape them, Brady would still have to contend with the hero of justice who had captured him in the first place.

The aforementioned hero was now busy with quickly unbuttoning his captive boyfriend’s shirt, whilst straddling him over their bed.

What sort of heinous villainy had landed Brady as a prisoner of Owain’s, however, was left unsaid, which all but revealed Owain’s singular intentions with the priest in that bedroom.

As weakly motivated as their newfangled attempt at role-playing was, the same could not be said of its execution; luring Brady to his fancy room in the Ylisstol Palace under the premise of showing him some new lyrics, Owain pulled his boyfriend into the room by the collar instead, locking the door and pressing the healer against it with the deepest and most fervent of kisses.

The young couple had considered both the use of ropes during sex, and roleplaying in the bedroom - The latter being mostly Owain’s idea - though they had never gotten around to them before that night, and it seemed like Owain wanted the two tactics to have the most memorable of debuts. Everything was a grandiose production when Owain was in charge of planning.

Brady’s one protest about the affair was that they shouldn’t ever speak of it to anyone else, which Owain had agreed to, even if it would pain him not to brag about it later. Still, the hero of an epoch was a man of his word, and he wouldn’t dare betray his lover’s trust.

“Do the Heroic Ropes of Imprisonment hurt you, ingrate?” The swordsman questioned, stroking Brady’s face with his hands after taking his place atop of him.

“Why do ya care? Ain’t I a lowly bandit or somethin’?” Brady retorted, trying his best to stay in character, even though he was far less experienced with such a prospect than his boyfriend.

“Ah, but ’twould be unbecoming of a hero and a prince to harm his captive… Any more than said captive would like to be, that is.”

It ashamed Brady to admit how much Owain’s corny lines were actually working on him, though the weaponsmith’s rough hands trailing all over his torso certainly did their part in helping with this.

The musician had no earthly clue what was it that his boyfriend found appealing about his body – Brady had always been lanky and boney, even ‘gaunt’ could be used to describe his features – but Owain looked him over as if he were a real feast for the eyes. The poet’s focus on his body never failed to make Brady quiver, like an overpowering rush of self-esteem took him over, and this was only amplified by Owain having taken the dominant role in their game.

Brady knew how futile it was to pretend Owain's touch wasn't getting him worked up, as he knew that the writer could clearly see the needy bulge contained in his underthings. Brady could never admit to wanting more, but Owain knew best.

The wannabe-hero’s focused, hard bites on Brady’s neck proved quite persuasive in making him beg, however; given further incentive by the fact that the two of them had that wing of the Palace all for themselves, that night, allowing them to be as loud as they wanted.

“Is this how ya treat every prisoner?” Brady uttered through his dried-up throat.

The hungry bites and kisses stopped, though not the hand that greedily groped and pawed at Brady’s erection through his underwear. “Countless brigands have been punished by my sword hand, but by different methods.”

Owain’s delivery proved amused in tone, though it managed to sound superbly serious, considering the subject matter, and for a second, Brady felt a twinge of jealousy of the imaginary thugs his boyfriend had allegedly ‘punished.’

Playful nibbles on the lobe of Brady’s ear distracted the healer long enough so that Owain could sneak his hand inside his lover’s underpants, pleasuring Brady and whispering into his ear how slow and painful his punishment was to be, as it had to be by right, to fit his crimes.

“O-Owain, stop! I.. uh, I don’t wanna ‘end’ it too soon,” Brady pleaded, his breath already harrowed and his face beyond flushed.

Understanding, Owain let out a sigh, before loosening the tight grip he had around Brady’s shaft. “You’re slipping out of character.”

“Like yer one to-“ Brady barked, before becoming too busy sloppily contending with Owain’s kiss to continue his sentence.

“You may rest for a minute, but another method of retribution will be assigned to you,” Owain declared, puffing his chest and returning to the straddling position.

The new method, it seemed, entailed watching Owain undress, which was an unexpectedly crafty decision of the usually very physical man. The slow and decidedly exhibitionist display tickled the healer in all the right places, even making him struggle in vain against the ropes that bound him. It was a special kind of evil for Brady to see Owain touching himself all over when he couldn’t do that to him.

Brady wanted with all his strength to tell Owain to stop flexing in front of him. Half of it was because the swordsman looked like the embarrassing jackfart that he was while doing so, and the other was because it was working, and Brady wanted to have Owain’s cock buried in him that instant and not a moment later. That, however, he would never admit for he was decidedly a little ashamed of himself for the feeling.

It was only when Owain removed his underwear and approached him on the bed that the healer realized his assumption was wrong – The new method of ‘punishment’ did not involve merely watching his lover - or rather, the hero who had captured him - undress.

Opening his mouth wide before even being told to do so, Brady soon felt his boyfriend’s hardness slip clunkily inside of it. His neck would surely be extremely stiff later, due to their less-than-optimal positioning, but Brady did not care.

“Don’t you dare use too much teeth, prisoner!” Owain exclaimed, still trying to sound composed and gruff, even as his face started to flush, due to Brady’s tongue working his member's head, but no answer came – Brady was far too focused on the activity to respond.

The undignified, sloppy noises his hurried blowjob produced would have bothered the musician in any other context, but they seemed bizarrely appropriate for that situation – He was now a lowly, uncultured brigand, after all, not a frail noble-born man raised by strict parents.

Brady wanted to be freed from his restraints, not so that he could quit their game, but because he desperately wished to hold on to Owain’s firm rear or to his strong thighs as he took his lover’s shaft into his mouth, vying to keep a steady rhythm to the best of his capabilities.

Said blowjob turned considerably rougher when Owain took charge, holding on to Brady’s hair and thrusting into his mouth at a quicker pace, becoming much more of a 'facefuck' instead, which Brady did not object to even one bit.

“Y-You like that?” Owain asked, throwing his head back and pulling on his lover’s hair as Brady tried to continue sucking him off, despite the rough and relentless rhythm with which the poet thrust into him. Brady did not answer once again, unsurprisingly.

Feeling Brady’s moans against his cock felt amazing. Good enough for even Owain to temporarily forget that a fighter of righteousness such as he was not supposed to simply give in to the captive villain’s desires… certainly not all at once, but now he had to rectify this slight.

Pulling his hardness away from the priest’s mouth without much of a warning, Owain could see the disappointment in Brady’s eyes from having been denied the taste of his release.

Slowing down was not Owain’s style, however. He planned only to change up their activity… and he knew exactly how to surprise Brady next.

Pulling his captive’s underwear off with one strong yank, Owain worked his way down Brady’s sweaty and needy body, delivering energetic kisses as he went, but completely avoiding his boyfriend’s throbbing erection, no matter how much he squirmed for Owain to touch it.

Arriving at Brady's thighs, Owain busied himself with filling them with teeth marks, making Brady yelp and scream as his boyfriend's teeth sunk into the tender flesh. The hero was not cruel however, kissing and licking every spot after biting into them.

Owain's true desired target, however, was located even further down than his partner's thighs.

Brady’s entire face flushed even harder when his boyfriend grabbed and spread his legs, exposing his entrance. “Ain’t there another way to punish me?”

“Hah! You doubt the ways of the righteous, I see! Proving you wrong shall bring me much satisfaction…” Owain stated, taking a deep breath before getting started.

There was little to no actual ‘righteousness’ involved with Owain’s lips kissing Brady’s cheeks, his tongue circling the violinist's hole and sloppily eating him out right then and there, but the lyricist had the ‘satisfaction’ part right, as much as Brady hated to admit it.

Was it really possible that Owain adored even that part of him? Brady caught himself questioning, bemoaning the fact that he couldn’t hide his face in his hands as his lover continued.

The grip Owain had on Brady’s thighs served to ground him in the activity, even more so when his nails dug into them when it got rougher.

Solely lapping at the pink pucker was not enough, and soon Owain’s tongue found its way inside, causing Brady’s toes to curl and small moans to inadvertently escape his lips as ir worked itself in and ferociously licked every inch it could reach.

Noticing he had achieved his desired effect of immersing Brady in the activity, Owain gave his lover’s entrance one last long lick before pulling away, leaving the musician panting, trying to recover, but wanting more.

“Where are ya goin’?” Brady called, between gasps for air as Owain got up from the bed.

Owain did not answer, though he returned in an instant, with both his hands behind his back and a cocky look on his face. “Fetching surprises for my favorite prisoner,” he smiled.

Only Owain could manage to look cute immediately after what he had just been doing, and to make Brady feel proud for being his ‘favorite’ in a role-playing scenario involving only the two of them, at that.

Not wasting a second to reveal one of the surprises, Owain sat the container of lube on Brady’s stomach, after applying it to his hand.

Owain began rubbing his hands together to properly spread the fluid, and that was the signal Brady needed to mentally prepare, biting his lower lip as his boyfriend slipped his thumb inside.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Owain noted, before correcting himself. “I-I wouldn’t want to use excessive force, even if you do need to learn your lesson, thug!”

Brady nodded along in agreement, attempting to hide a smile as his boyfriend’s finger went deeper, moving and twisting inside of him, barely a prelude to stretch Brady out enough, to prepare him for Owain’s large size.

Another finger soon followed, and soon enough, Brady was doing all he could despite his bonds to ride Owain’s fingers, and to help accommodate them inside of himself, with the burning sensation giving way to a nice flowing rhythm with time and with Owain applying more lube.

“You look ready enough,” Owain chimed, with a confident smile upon his lips.

Brady could not agree more with the statement, though he did not know how to react when Owain revealed the second surprise.

“T-That thing? I can’t believe yer actually thinkin’ of…” the healer stuttered, as a hundred doubtful thoughts graced his mind.

“You may be my prisoner, but I will not do anything you don’t want me to do. Remember that…” Owain gulped, himself not believing in what he was holding. “We, uh… we’ve never tried it, right? Just joked about it.”

Owain was correct. The couple had received the dildo as a ‘playful gift’ from their friends for Owain’s last birthday, and it hadn’t seen the light of day since, being buried in a shelf with the two pretending it did not exist.

“We… we’ve come this far anyways… might as well try,” Brady finally decided, his lower lip quaking in anticipation as he eyed the girthy object over.

With a nod of confirmation, Owain took the rather large toy closer to his face, beginning to lick around it and eventually put it into his own mouth, slowly and awkwardly.

“What are ya…?!” Brady yelped, watching the scene. He was quite aware that Owain knew how to lube it up properly, and they even had the lube right there, but this was pure teasing.

“I apologize… must have gotten carried away, heh!” Owain said, not fooling Brady one bit.

After Owain had slathered a good amount of lube on the toy, the young couple gave each other one last apprehensive look, before Brady spread his legs apart, giving his lover better access.

“Fuck…” Brady uttered as the tip of the toy went inside, being worked in carefully, but clumsily, by his boyfriend.

The priest closed his eyes and bit down on his own lip as the toy went deeper, rubbing against his sweet spot once or twice, but still being generally uncomfortable, even with the fair amount of lube applied to it, which even emptied their last container of the viscous fluid.

“The uh, Baton of Judgment has decided your worth, criminal! You may yet have a chance to reform and repent!” Owain restarted playing his role, trying to lighten the mood.

“Please do anything BUT call it the damn Rod of Judgment!” Brady gasped, conflicted between immense quantities of embarrassment and by the fact that he did not truly want it to stop.

“Baton of Judgment," Owain corrected. "Heh fine… I’ll just focus on using it on you,” the poet commented, to Brady’s great joy.

Spreading Brady’s legs as wide apart as he could, Owain was still unable to get the entirety of the toy inside, and now he had turned to removing its entire length and slowly inserting it again, causing Brady to moan and squirm, going against his own wishes to retain any semblance of dignity.

Owain had to admit -fucking Brady with a dildo was quite the different experience, though largely a positive one. The sight of his lover twisting in pleasure before him, tied up to their headboard… Owain knew then that he’d made all the right decisions that night.

Upping the pace, the toy vanished faster and faster inside of the healer, who, by now was reduced to a sweaty mess on the bed, making Owain decide he couldn’t simply just keep pumping one cock.

Forming a tight fist around his partner’s long-in-waiting cock, Owain jerked Brady off, pulling his foreskin all the way down, trying to synchronize the thrusts of the dildo with each pumping motion he made on the real penis.

Brady’s tip had already been dripping with pre before the toy was even brought into play, and now, mixed with sweat and Owain’s lubed-up hand; it took no time before the priest cried out in his first release of the night, making a complete mess of his own stomach.

Owain knew very well how to treat his partner when he was still in the bliss of an orgasm. He removed the toy and tossed it aside; climbing on top of Brady to give him a passionate kiss, so the two of them could share that moment.

With their cocks pressed tightly together, Owain deepened the kiss and grinded against his lover, feeling the priest moaning against his lips. The poet considered if they should stop there, but he knew Brady would object to ending the night before Owain had gotten off as well.

“One more?” Owain questioned, with his lips still on Brady’s.

“Yer own,” Brady confirmed, as Owain had guessed he would. “Will ya really not free me?”

“Not yet,” Owain whispered, content with his lover’s chagrin and now determined to see their game to the end. “Your last trial shall finally see you facing the Mighty Sword of Truth, brigand!”

“Ya know what? I’m not even gonna say anythin’… make like a dildo and fuck me.” Brady demanded, a little amused with his own line.

Owain agreed completely on how awesome and corny Brady’s demand was, figuring Brady had gotten it from him and feeling more than a little proud about that.

With Brady’s entrance more than adequately prepared, Owain slipped inside without trouble. His big member was experienced in brushing against the priest’s prostate, earning satisfying moans that the two couldn't get from the dildo alone.

Brady’s legs tightly wrapped around Owain’s waist to bring them even closer, even if his arms could not do the same for his lover’s torso.

Owain had visibly been looking forward to the more physical aspects of sex for the whole night - that being usually how he did things, in opposition to the more teasing role he had been playing - and now, no longer restrained, he happily fucked Brady raw without letting up for even a second, not being quite so gentle with his pounding.

Brady cursed freely about how damn good it felt, intensely happy that he had nothing to complain about for their special night. Even when Owain came inside of him and kept going, Brady adored it, and he would beg for more, if his partner wasn’t already giving him exactly that.

It was only when the two hit their simultaneous second climaxes, through much perseverance and sheer willpower, that Owain removed himself from inside of Brady, rolling to the side of him on the bed, before realizing he had to free the healer from the ropes – which not even the captive himself realized he was still bound to, at first.

“Did I… did I pass my stupid trial?” Brady asked as he was let go, struggling for air and immediately embracing Owain with his arms.

“With flying colors! Never before had I seen such brilliant atonement!” Owain joked back at him with a smile, taking Brady’s wrists and kissing them, to hopefully diminish any chaffing that the priest felt.

“Ya can brag about it, if ya wanna… I know I said we couldn’t speak of it, but… damn…” Brady noted, completely shedding his role-playing character and nuzzling Owain’s sweaty chest with a sense of familiarity.

“Hmmm… I could, but I’m not going to. This night was ours and only ours!” Owain responded, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“That works for me… ya sentimental idiot!” the healer stated, closing his eyes and trying in vain to fight back tears.

“I’m the idiot who taught you what ‘sentimental’ means, don’t forget that!” Owain grinned, holding Brady closer and drifting off along with him in the tight embrace of their completely-spent bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was undeniable that Owain’s confidence in himself had soared through the roof since their “special night” in the palace bedroom. While he hadn’t broken his vow and told anyone the specifics involved in their unusual lovemaking, his bragging about his capabilities in bed had begun to grind Brady’s gears.

He had to be punished somehow, the healer thought, motivated in no small part by the fact he had enjoyed being on the receiving end of that night’s actions.

Brady knew one of the easiest ways to shut his loquacious boyfriend’s mouth was by kissing him, and he suspected that Owain knew that and sometimes purposefully talked his ears off to provoke Brady into taking action.

This time, however, it was Brady who took charge of the provoking.

“Hey Owain… I was still thinkin’ of all the crap we did that night, in the palace ya know?” He blurted out, as innocently as he could, while the two of them were getting ready to settle in for the night.

“Heh! I see our carnal rendezvous hasn’t left your mind. Thinking of repeating it perhaps?” Owain responded, edging closer to Brady on their bed.

“Yeah, exactly that, though I wouldn’t name it anything like ya did,” Brady smiled, lightly elbowing his boyfriend.

“We could do it right now, if you want… though we would have to improvise with the ropes and stuff.”

“Not if I remembered to grab the damn things and bring ‘em home after that!” Brady noted.

“Huzzah! I’ve got to give it to you, always thinking!” Owain said, before taking off the nightshirt he had just put on, and moving even closer to Brady.

“Yer always in the mood, aren’t ya?” Brady questioned, shaking his head.

“Not always, but you know how it is, with my boiling blood of legends and all… it compels me to-“ He began, before being interrupted by Brady’s lips pressing against his.

Whatever it was that Owain’s blood compelled him to do, Brady was determined to be the one in charge this night, as evidence by how he pushed Owain against the headboard of their bed to deepen the kiss.

“Whoa, it kills me to admit, but I love seeing you like this,” Owain grinned, his face flushed from Brady’s display of dominance and from the heat of their bodies pressed together.

“Didn’t know the hero of legends could be surprised this damn easy… specially by a lowly thief like me,” Brady declared, raising an eyebrow.

“Oho! Are we assuming the same roles once more?” Owain asked, with a cocky smile.

“Yeah… but yer the one at my mercy this time,” Brady said, before leaning in for another kiss.

“I am completely okay with this, as even the most epic of heroes can get captured sometimes. It adds drama to the story, even,” Owain explained as his boyfriend tied his hands to the headboard of their bed, and for once Brady couldn’t complain about his malarkey.

“I don’t think this happens much in those stories of yers,” Brady said, exemplifying what he’d meant by reaching down to touch Owain’s bulge through his loose pants.

“Definitely not! Though some tales are spicier than others,” the myrmidon smiled as Brady continued to caress him there.

“Do those ’spicier ones’ include two fellas touchin’ like this?” the healer questioned, his hand slipping inside Owain’s trousers.

“Haven’t seen that yet, most of what I read tends to be pretty old-fashioned,” Owain laughed, trying not to show the effect Brady’s touch had on him. “You are squeezing me a little too tough, by the way.”

“I know… is there a problem?” Brady questioned, clearly torn between his usual nature and the duty he had in playing the role.

“No… you may continue,” Owain responded, his legs beginning to shake from the way Brady gripped his member.

Removing Owain’s trousers with one forceful yank, the healer - or rather - the thief was able to have a good look at how wet his touch had made Owain, and it pleased him immensely to see that.

When it came to masturbation, the two boys had wildly different approaches. Owain’s had no particular technique to it, he just put his all into it and stopped only when he’d made his mess, but Brady’s was different – Tempered by years of musical practice, Brady’s fingers could dexterously work different parts of Owain’s cock and edge him closer to release multiple times, before calming down and resuming once more.

“Ya can’t escape my ropes, so don’t even try,” Brady spoke, seeing his captive actively fight against the bonds.

“I never expected you to be this cruel… what happened to the frail priest I fell for?” Owain asked, throwing his head back as Brady’s touch moved to the base of his organ.

“Ya can’t escape by appealin’ to my emotions either, ya punk! And yer slippin’ outta character!” Brady barked, at the same time feeling proud of himself for getting Owain, of all people, too engrossed in the feeling to maintain his role in their game.

Soon enough Brady’s fingers were joined by his lips on the hero’s penis, kissing its sides while he massaged the head, still gentle in the ‘cruelty’ with which he drove Owain closer and closer to release.

Caressing Owain’s sack – or Azure and Vert, as he’d named them after the holy jewels of the Fire Emblem – Brady was able to milk him even longer, before he’d even properly taken the member into his mouth.

Brady’s efforts to focus on sucking Owain’s cock had to be doubled when the receiver began to moan. Owain was loud for every aspect of sex and this was no exception. There was something strangely enticing to Brady about how unabashed the other man was.

Taking the head into his mouth and trying to get the shaft as deep as he could, Brady hoped his method was painstaking enough to match with the role he was playing, even if getting caught up in the rhythm of things was a pleasant experience on its own.

“Ungh… you shall not get away with this, fiend!” Owain gasped, evidently committed to the activity, his legs quaking due to the feeling of Brady’s tongue and the warmth of his mouth on the member.

“Already have, hero!” Brady responded, taking the shaft out of his mouth to talk, before inserting it once more, bobbing his head up and down to accommodate his boyfriend’s ‘commendable’ size.

With a curse and a loud cry, Owain arrived at his first climax. “Damn… I did not mean to… while still in your mouth.”

“Wazzat? What were ya sayin’?” Brady asked, wiping his mouth and licking off the last drops of seed from Owain’s head.

“Forget it, nothing important!” The myrmidon tried to save face, still fighting to regain his breath.

“I-If that was yer way of getting’ back at me, yer not tryin’ too hard… so much for bein’ a ‘hero of legend’ I guess,” Brady remarked, stuttering in his attempt to sound composed and in control.

“Hah, you’ve seen through my tactics, I see…!” Owain beamed, with his usual cocky smile.

“Ain’t that hard with that brain of yers, but we’ll see how long ya can stay giddy,” The violinist replied, grabbing the lube from their nightstand and applying it to his hands.

If anything, Owain was more than happy to help Brady punish him, opening his legs wide apart without even being told to do so.

“How’s this?” Brady questioned, inserting his lubed up finger deep with one single movement.

“Nothing I can’t take, scum!” Owain declared, before continuing. “W-Was that too far, with calling you ‘scum’ like that?”

Brady wanted to hide his face. The sudden name-calling had gotten to him a bit, and he was sure Owain had seen that.

“Is this too much?” Brady asked, taking a deep breath to get into character again, just as he inserted another finger inside, up to the knuckle and visibly making his boyfriend quiver.

“No way, I… I can take this!” Owain responded, and before long, he was a moaning mess again, doing his best to ride the motion of Brady’s fingers inside of him, even while tied up.

“Good to see ya enjoyin’ yer punishment, though Idunno what ya can learn from it, if ya do,” the healer noted, struggling to come up with anything to say while he fingered the man before him. 

The loudmouth he was currently stretching out was a real catch. With guilty eyes, Brady often ogled Owain’s muscular frame and his stupidly handsome face, and there were times when he couldn’t even believe they were a couple.

Pulling his fingers out of Owain after one last rub to his entrance with his thumb, Brady moved closer in order to kiss the man himself.

“Remarkably mellow for a lowly thief, don’t you –“ Owain began, the corners of his mouth turning for a smile, before Brady stole another kiss.

The following kisses turned progressively more aggressive, with Brady nipping Owain’s lower lip, and following it by making his way down his lover’s body, meticulous in peppering with every inch his lips could touch with his kisses.

Brady’s hands, meanwhile, traced slow lines over the definition of Owain’s muscles, from his biceps, to his chest and abdomen. By the time Brady was done, he could see he had succeeded in making his boyfriend a squirmy, flustered mess, which was a nice change from the usual.

“Do ya want me to finish ya again?” Brady asked, barely believing the words which escaped his mouth.

“Please,” Owain begged, and it was incredibly sweet for Brady to see him do so.

Throwing in a twist, Brady exposed his own erection, positioning himself so his could touch Owain’s.

The two hard, throbbing members, were then grabbed by Brady in a single firm grasp, and not a second was wasted before the healer began pumping them together, his own moans joining Owain’s, unrestricted.

Brady came first, releasing all the pent up ecstasy from the night, and Owain soon followed, though thinner in his second release, making an absolute mess out of the latter’s stomach.

Hurriedly shedding his character, Brady grabbed a cloth to clean the result of their night off his lover. 

“You were unbelievable… to think such a talent was buried so close to me all this time…!” Owain muttered, swiping the sweat off his brow from the hand that had just been freed, while Brady took care of the other.

“I don’t think my actin’ was that good… real unbelievable comin’ from me, it all was…” Brady sighed, shortly before being pulled into a way-too-tight hug.

“You were great… I would like to be at your mercy again, whenever you want,” Owain confessed, kissing Brady’s brow, just as the healer’s eyes began to fill with happy tears.  


Owain had learned no lesson, it seemed, but Brady sure had.


	3. Chapter 3

Brady felt glad they had no one in need of his help, that night. Not only for the usual reasons a cleric would feel this way, but also because he couldn't focus his thoughts properly, due to an unwanted and sudden rush of improper thoughts that inundated his brain.

After being relieved from his duties, sighing wistfully about the full day of work he had and would have again tomorrow, he left the clinic in a hurry, hoping none would notice the bothersome bulge in his robes and his vacant stare, which persisted despite trying his best to keep his mind away from lewd musings about his boyfriend.

Any and all hopes he had about his sexual drive subsiding were crushed when he opened the door to his and Owain's place and found his lover in the most curious position.

Owain lay on his back on their couch, clearly having been working up a sweat, he held his hardness with one hand, pumping it furiously, and with the other, he held one of Brady's shirts close to his face. However, the thing that immediately took Brady's attention, was that between Owain's spread legs, their thickest toy, which neither of them had used yet due to its intimidating girth, could be found.

"I'm so glad you've arrived!" Owain beamed, ceasing the movement of his hand but not quite managing to stop himself from squirming due to the dildo inside of him.

Brady quickly closed the door behind him, to avoid exposing the scene to any passerby, but words escaped him to respond to Owain.

"I... guess I should have waited for you but... I couldn't er, contain myself," Owain tried to explain, putting Brady's shirt aside but being beyond embarrassment at that point.

"That's just perfect," Brady muttered. "Owain ya... dear gods... I don't even know what to say to ya,"

"Why don't you just join me then?" the shorter man asked, desire apparent in his voice, before revealing the lube he had been using, beckoning for Brady to help him with his predicament. "I can see you're concealing a weapon there..." 

Brady touched his erection almost by reflex. "Guess yer tuned to my mind somehow... I couldn't think straight at work 'cause of ya." 

"Our minds are made one by the... power of our love!" Owain declared, pausing mid sentence due to the rush that the toy inside him proportioned, stretching him to his limits.

"Even in this situation yer still an idiot," Brady japed, finally resigned to taking his clothes off and heading towards the couch.

"Especially in this situation," Owain purred, as Brady helped extract the big toy from inside him.

"...I hope what I can do is enough for ya, after takin' this thing in," Brady commented, awkwardly placing the soaked object aside, marvelling a little at just how Owain had managed to fit it inside, considering how tight his boyfriend was, due to being unused to being on the receiving end.

"No rod can compare to the real deal, no matter what size. The Staff of Purity remains the only one for me!" Owain joked, licking his lips while he watched Brady apply the lube on his erection.

"Normally I'd complain about ya givin' my cock a moniker but I'll let it slide this time," Brady said, groping Owain's muscular thighs as he placed himself into position, being strangely flattered by Owain's comment about his member, even if the way the man put it made him want to smack him. 

Brady leaned against his lover's torso as he pushed his cock inside of him, kissing the warm skin he could reach, while Owain's legs wrapped strongly around his waist.

"You're doing so well," Owain complimented him, doing his best to help Brady find a rhythm.

Truth be told, it wasn't difficult for Brady to do his part after the toy had stretched his lover so much. His cock slid inside Owain's warmth with ease and could go in as far as he wanted, unabated.

Fucking that muscular dork of a man after an exhausting day at work felt like the sweetest reward Brady could ever imagine, and he once again thanked his stars for their relationship.

Every sound Owain made as Brady pumped his cock inside of him, every squeeze the myrmidon's powerful legs gave to his waist, every word of praise the poet uttered, even the  
musky scent the man had built up from the whole experience... Brady did his best to commit them to memory, before he ejaculated for the first time.

"How was that?" Brady asked, being unable to stop himself from gaging Owain's enjoyment.

"Just what I had hoped for," Owain admitted. "I'm still here if you wish to continue, though." 

"And how would I deny anythin' to ya in this state?" Brady asked, a smile upon his thin lips as he pressed his thumb inside Owain, grabbing his large member with his other hand.

He played with the foreskin before pulling it down all the way and back again, methodically working Owain up while trying to find his sweet spot at the same time.

"Brady..." Owain moaned his lover's name, pressing his biceps to his face, in order to hide it as he came and soaked the priest's hand with his seed.

"I still can't believe we're together, sometimes," Brady said, looking Owain over while still playing with his cock, now slowly and gently.

"I know what you mean, Sir Brady. It feels like a dream, and it's the best one I've had. Even among my many heroic dreams," Owain told him.

"...Yer still a loser," Brady said, moving in to snuggle in Owain's arms.

"I won't change," the poet responded.

"I'm glad you won't," Brady replied, kissing Owain's lips as he had been waiting to do through the entire day.


End file.
